


The Importance of Paper and Funny Hats (#224 Walk)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [220]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ian doesn’t want to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Paper and Funny Hats (#224 Walk)

  
“It’s not like it’s important. I’ll get the paper in the mail.”

Charlie’s jaw dropped. “Not important? It’s what you’ve spent the last four years working towards.”

“It’s just an excuse to make us all look silly and wear stupid hats.”

“Yes but you’ll all look silly together and your hat won’t look half as silly as the doctoral students.” Ian just rolled his eyes. Charlie tried for guilt. “You’ll be disappointing all your little friends.”

“They’ll just assume I’m off killing someone.”

Charlie sat next to Ian. “Okay, why don’t you want to walk in your own graduation ceremony?”

“I’ll look silly.”

“You’ve looked silly before and in public and you’ll just be in plain black robes so try again.”

“I’ve graduated from other things before, it’s no big deal.”

“How many of those things did you pour four years of your heart and soul into?”

Ian looked away. “It’s an _art_ degree.”

“Yes it is, and if you haven’t noticed you’ve become a reasonably talented artist.”

“I know.” Ian sounded flat out ashamed.

“Has someone been giving you shit?”

“No.” Ian’s answer was quick.

“I’m not going to let this go.”

Ian was quiet. Charlie waited patiently.

The clock on the wall ticked.

Finally Ian let out a long sigh. “My parents used to talk about sending me and Sam to college. Sam was supposed to do law and I think I was supposed to do pre-med or something.”

Charlie snorted. “I don’t think there is a parent on earth that doesn’t want their kid to grow up to be a doctor or a lawyer or something.”

“It’s an _art_ degree.”

“Ian Joseph Edgerton you are walking in your graduation and your family will be there and we will be proud of you and that is final.”


End file.
